Second Chance
by Nym Washi
Summary: Sam is given a choice. To lose everything and have her mother back, or stay at the SGC. Please R&R!


Author's Notes: I love good grammer. If there is anything here I've missed lemme know. Also this takes place in season 6 before Meridian. I also love feedback, especially about endings. I will change an ending if enough people find it unsuitable. This is a response to challenge #1906 on Heliopolis  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the plot, even then not really. Even though I should own them.....  
  


* * * * *  


  
  
Incoming traveller!The klaxons sounded as Major Samantha Carter dashed into the control room at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The General was already there.  
Close the Iris! Davies placed his palm on the pad and the metal sheeting cycled into place. Are we receiving any code? General Hammond queried.  
Negative, sir. Major Carter moved closer to the glass to get a better look at the gate. She could see the doors opening to allow defense personnel into the gate room, they streamed in kitted up to do some damage if anything made it's way past the iris. The wormhole has been engaged, sir. Davies informed the General. Carter stepped closer to the window, vaguely aware that the rest of SG-1 had finally arrived. She focussed her gaze on the iris. _  
Did it just move?_ She wondered to herself. The iris shifted and buckled as if something was being pushed against it.   
Jack exclaimed appearing beside Sam. What the heck could do that? He asked, more to himself than anyone.  
I don't know sir. Sam responded softly. With a buckling screech the iris swung open and an enormous cloaked figure stepped through. The figure raised it's hands and before the defense personnel had a chance to react red cords of hot electricity corsed outwards to the sides of the room. Sam gasped and Jack O'Neill cursed as the electricty made it's way into he control room, dancing across panels and skipping through wires. It quickly grew together into a glowing red sphere as the teams in the gate room cut the figure down in a swathe of bullet rain. The glowing sphere spun faster and faster until it shot small tendrils straight out and wrapped them tightly around Samantha Carter.  
Daniel called reaching out his hand, but pulling back afraid of what was happening to the woman he considered his sister.  
  
Through the haze Sam could see and feel their fear and concern, she could feel the fear rising in herself. Then a voice spoke.  
The gift I give, is the choice you will receive. Said the soft musical voice.  
What choice? I don't understand. Sam replied sleepily. She was hot, so very hot and tired, if she could just lie down for a minute...  
To see a chance, to take a path. Fork in the road, different choices, yours to pick. The gift I give.  
What.... I don't understand....Please, I don't know what you want. Sweat was pouring down her. So hot.  
  
Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill stood around Carter, they could see her lips moving, mumbling something. A cry for help? Pleading with the being?  
That's it. I'm not gonna stand here and wait for Carter to get fried by some red alien light stuff. Colonel O'Neill resolutely said. He pulled out a zat gun and turned towards the major. I'm really sorry Sam. He told her before shooting once. The blue light was quickly absorbed into Sam's body and as she dropped to the ground the red tendrils scored harsh burns all over her as they sank into her skin.  
  
She hit the ground with a thud and the rest of the SG team as by he side in a instant.  
Daniel called her. Come on Sam, it's time to wake up. He felt for a pulse and held his breath as he tried to find one. There it was, strong and constant as always.  
  
Samantha Carter blinked and opened her eyes. Everything was white. There were people standing over her.  
One said. Samantha, can you hear me? The person was dressed in white, they looked like an orderly.  
Another voice said. She turned her head and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. There was a woman standing there, golden hair framed her face like a celestial crown. She had searching blue eyes that conveyed her grief and worry.  
Sam whispered.  
  
There was a flash and Sam found herself gazing up at Dr. Fraiser. She was pointing a light into Sam's eyes. Sam blinked again and tried to push the doctor away.  
Whoa Major! You've suffered a concussion, take it easy. Sam continued to struggle. She needed air, she had to get up and get outside, she was so hemmed in. Major Carter, relax and I'll let you up in a minute. Janet sighed. Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c someone hold her still while I finish checking her out. The Colonel moved behind Sam and gently took her arms and held them down by her sides. Sam blinked and shook her head. Everything seemed so fuzzy. Okay, what's your name? Dr. Fraiser asked her finally.  
Major Samantha Carter. She replied quickly.  
Who is this? She pointed at Daniel.  
Dr. Daniel Jackson. Sam answered easily.  
And what year is it Major?  
Janet asked a few more innane questions before declaring that all her marbles were firmly in her head and that she now needed to be moved to the infirmary for treatment of her burns.  
Sam said with resignation as she rose to walk there.  
Oh no you don't. Get on the gurney Sam. Fraiser instructed her.  
I'm fine Janet, really I can walk there. She was fooling herself she knew. The burns were all over her, they throbbed in time with her pulse and her head still had the strange fuzzy feel.  
Carter, get on the gurney. I'll make it an order if I have to. The Colonel had let go of her arms when she had calmed down and was now standing next to her looking half pissed, half worried.  
Okay, alright. Getting on the gurney. Sam lay down on the white bed when it hit her again. A flash.  
  
  
The Major replied. The woman turned to a doctor behind her.  
She recognizes me, that's good isn't it? It means she'll be okay. Right?  
Ms. Carter, you need to understand your daughter has been through a severe illness. It will take time. Yes, it is most definitely a positive sign that she recognized you but we have to be able to keep her _here_. As her mother and the doctor continued talking, Sam looked around the room and saw it's white padded walls and clean sterile surfaces and realised where she was.  
I'm in a mental institution. She said flatly. The doctor and Ms. Carter broke from their conversation and looked down at Sam where she sat curled up on the floor.  
Samantha, sweetie, you've been very sick. We had to bring you here. Dr. Tarmik here has taken very good care of you, and he'll keep doing it until you're better.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Sam was lying on the gurney as they wheeled her to the infirmary. Luckily most of her burns were only first degree grade and she would recover easily. Daniel was on her left walking with the medical team. He looked down at her and noticed the vacant look her glassy eyes held.  
He asked and got no response. Uhhh, Dr. Fraiser? Is she okay? Dr. Fraiser glanced down at the Major.  
Major Carter? She asked flashing the little light in Sam's eyes again. The pupils responded violently shrinking away from the light. Okay, let's step up the pace, she's going into shock. Jante order as she broke into a run.  
  


* * * * *   
  


Carter looked about her, she could hear Daniel calling her name.  
She called back looking anxiously round the room. Dr. Tarmik and her mother exchanged a worried glance.  
Sam, honey, come sit on the bed with me. Samantha clambered onto the bed and sat cross legged while her mother perched on the edge. She began and then stopped. She didn't know how to explain to her little girl that she had lost it, gone crazy, invented an imaginary world and disappeared into it for days, then months and then years. How could she tell her beautiful little girl that she had stood by helpless as Sam sank further and further into her madness?  
Dr. Tarmik cut in saving Ms. Carter. You've been very sick with a type of mental illness. He wanted to keep things simple for her. You invented another life for yourself and you've been in this other world for the past six years. You made it full of imaginary people, freinds, family. You made up a device called a Stargate that you claimed to use to travel to other planets to fight something called the . Sam, this is the first time you've come out of your fantasy world since six years ago. Samantha just stared at him.  
_Fantasy?_ She thought. The Major had no idea what was going on.  
Where's my father? She asked.  
Sam, he died of cancer. We all miss him. Mark's missed you. He wants to see you again Sam. Stay here for hima and me? Sam looked up at her mother, the woman she thought she'd never see again and everything vanished in a white flash.  
  


* * * * *  


Sam awoke with a start. She was in the SGC infirmary. The clock next to her bed read 7 am. It was early and she still felt disturbed by her visions if that was what they were. She wriggled to sit up and looked at her arms, they were covered in shallow burns. Still angry and red but not nearly as painful.  
Sam, you're awake. That's good. Dr. Fraiser had come into the room. She came over and checked various vital signs before removing Sam's IV. Now, I'm going to let you go on some conditions. Use this salve for the burns, and these painkillers if they hurt again. And you are to take a weeks break. Sam opened her mouth to protest. Doctor's and General's orders! I don't know what that electrical current did. And I don't know what it could do. We need to wait and see. Sam nodded mutely. She said nothing of the attacks.  
Carter walked through the corridors of the SGC. She had already changed and was carrying a few things in a bag to take home with her. She rounded the corner and there was a another flash. She was back in the hospital.  
  


* * * * *  


Sam stay with us. It was her mother again. Sam looked up at her, she couldn't keep doing this back and forth, she felt warm tracks of water on her cheeks as the tears slid down. She had missed her mother so much, growing up without her had been hard. And now she was here and she seemed so real.  
  
Sam reached out and stroked her mothers cheek, it was so soft, so real.  
She asked tearfully.  
You have to fight them Sam. You have to destroy these demons that call themselves your friends. They're not real Samantha! I am, I'm here and I love you. Stay with my darling.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was Daniel. He had found her fazed out in the corridor. Are you okay? Sam? That familiar cautious tone was in his voice. Sam glanced up at him and a look flitted across her face. She swung her fist and it connected with the side of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud. Sam pulled a shirt out of her bag and tore it into strips. She firmly tied Daniel's hands behind his back and tied his legs together. Carter dragged him into the nearest closet and threw him on the floor, locking the door behind her.  
  
Creeping into the armourment room she grabbed a zat off the shelf and stuffed it into her bag. Pressing herself against the wall she scuttled back out.  
  
Sam waltzed into the infirmary and shot Dr. Fraiser without thinking twice. She stuffed the unconsious doctor in her office locking her in.  
  


* * * * *  


  
General, you wanted to see me? Jack ONeill asked as he walked into the Generals office with his familiar swagger.  
Yes, can you explain this to me? He showed Jack the surveilance tapes of Sam.  
Oookay.... Jack said slowly. That's...strange... Do we know where she is?  
No, I'm putting you in charge of locating her. He handed Jack a tranquilizer gun.  
  


* * * * *  


  
Sam crept into Teal'c's quarters. She knew he was in here, he was supposed to be in Kel'nor'reem. She swung the door open and slid into the room. Silently closing the door behind her she looked about and cursed, he wasn't here. Her ears pricked, someone else was. She spun around and saw Jack.   
Sorry Sam. He said before shooting her. The dart stuck into her chest and she pulled it out. A look of disgust on her face, she tried to aim the zat gun at Jack but everything was spinning. It was so blurry, she couldn't see straight to aim and she vanished into blackness.  
  
When she awoke she was in the infirmary again. She tried to sit up but saw the straps holding her down. Janet was in the next room speaking with Sg-1 and General Hammond. Her father had arrived too. They had been through so much together, had so much that she and her mother hadn't. Never would have. Even with a snake in his head she loved him so much it hurt.   
How could she have tried to hurt them, they had saved her countless times. Even when she should have died they brought her back. They dragged her back from the brink over and over and she was going to toss it all away. She closed her eyes and willed herself back to the hospital.  
  


* * * * *  
  


She was there waiting. The golden angel shed do anything to have. Anything save one. Tears were running down her face again. She wanted to remember that face. Freeze it in time just as it was.  
I'm sorry. Sam said simply. Her mother's eyes widened.  
Sam, no. She whispered. Sam closed her eyes, a single tear trailed down the side of her face. She looked staright up into her mother's willing herself to remember them.  
Goodbye. I'll remember. Her eyes lost their focus and she slipped back beneath the surface.  
Sam? Samantha? No, come back Sam! I need you! The woman shook her daughter who lay slumped against the wall staring at nothing.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Janet walked back into the room to see Sam's back arching as she started to convulse. She raced over followed by the others.  
What's going on doc? Jack demanded.  
I don't know. The frantic doctor cried. Sam was struggling against the straps, one of her arms sprang free and connected with Dr. Fraiser's cheek. Teal'c was quick to restraint her again. Sam gave a shudder and red energy poured from her mouth. It circled above the group before dissapating into the air. Carter's body relaxed and her eyes opened a crack.  
She said in a rough whisper.  
What happened Major? General Hammond asked, Sam merely shook her head. Well good to have you back.  
  


* * * * *  
  


In a hospital a million miles, a world and half a breath away a woman weeped for her lost daughter.   
  



End file.
